


隐☽山

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [5]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blue straggler stars, Drug Addiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouse Dick, OOC, Other, Out of Character, amphetamine, claw machine, kick off drug, snake dick, 上瘾 - Freeform, 娃娃机, 安毒, 戒毒, 斯莱德养老鼠小故事, 电梯减速开关, 老鼠迪基, 蓝离散星, 蓝蛇迪克
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: C1.斯莱德养了一只会啃烂他沙拉盒子的迪克老鼠C2.斯莱德买游戏币给迪克抓娃娃C3.斯莱德帮吸多安毒的蓝蛇戒毒C4.蓝离散星（Blue straggler stars）C5.I am the abyss
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Sladick - Relationship, 钟翅
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**咬烂塑料盒**

**TITANS**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

* * *

今天下午我遇到了斯莱德，他只是随便出来逛逛。他现在已经不怎么像过去一样做任务了。所以我和斯莱德东扯西拉，不知道怎么聊起了这个东西。

斯莱德目视前方，冷酷地说：“是啊，我那里的老鼠特别厉害，还咬烂了塑料盒。”

“啊？”

我发出了疑问。他以前提到过他那儿的老鼠。当时我是觉得谁让他自己非要住在那种地方，有老鼠也难免。就没有想太多，谁知道现在斯莱德谈起老鼠。和我预期的完全不一样。

“就是，我那里的老鼠会到晚上出来吃东西。有一次，我买了沙拉装在塑料盒子里，就有老鼠晚上出来把塑料盒咬烂，吃里面的沙拉。”

我不像斯莱德住在那种阴暗潮湿的地方，所以我已经很久没有亲眼看过老鼠了。我映象中的老鼠还停留在小时候看到的儿童绘本里。

但是我能想象老鼠咬烂斯莱德的沙拉盒子。

我恶意地问：“那老鼠长得可爱吗？”

“挺可爱的。”

“大吗？”

“特别大一只。”

斯莱德伸开大拇指和食指，虎口长度就是了。不知道为什么我目测这体型其实不是很大。因为斯莱德没有太张开，所以我也觉得他说的这只老鼠应该长得挺可爱。

“灰色吗。”

“当然。”

斯莱德其实是个话挺少的人。不知道为什么他聊起这只老鼠还挺有兴趣。

然后他又说了一堆话，才让我相信那个混账斯莱德没有完全消失。

“我那老鼠也挺多的。有次抓到了一对。”

我简直不敢想象斯莱德买黏鼠板。

我问：“哪来的黏鼠板？”

“出去买的。”

我感到一阵眩晕，脑子里出现了令人闻风丧胆的丧钟出门买黏鼠板的画面。然后又想象到了一米八壮汉蹲在地上折腾黏鼠板等待老鼠上钩的情形。

“你要放吃的东西来引诱老鼠吗？”

“要的。”

“用什么？”

“炒饭。”

我真的忍不住要笑了。

接着斯莱德又说，“但是它们也不是经常出现。我认得一只老鼠，有次粘在黏鼠板上面了，我就用刮刀把它从黏鼠板上弄下来，皮肉都分开了。”

我觉得一阵恶心，又觉得很残忍。斯莱德用刮刀把老鼠从黏鼠板上刮下来，对那个可怜的老鼠来说，简直是酷刑。

“后来你把它放哪了？”

“我把它包扎了一下。放走了。”

“所以——它就是那只总是咬烂你沙拉塑料盒的那只老鼠吗？”

“对。我一般叫它迪克。现在我吃晚饭的时候它自己一般也会出来。它已经不怕我了。”

所以斯莱德有了一只老鼠朋友。

“它一般晚上的才会出来，也不是很常见。因为它身上有那个伤，所以我能认得出来它。”

“你怎么没有杀死它啊？”

“……”斯莱德没有回答我，他自己并不知道这个问题的答案。

“那你觉得它吵吗？”

“偶尔吧。至少它不会在我晚上睡觉的时候跑来吵我。”

其实，我是觉得斯莱德一个人在那里住，有这么一个小东西在他屋子里跑来跑去，就不会让他觉得太孤单，挺好。但是也真的很好笑。

“你摸过它吗？”

“摸过，耳朵挺可爱的。”这是斯莱德第二次说可爱了。

斯莱德的食指和大拇指尖相碰，说“头大概这么大吧。”

我相信斯莱德应该没少和他的老鼠朋友玩耍。要不是斯莱德平时比较忙，我相信他迟早能研究出一套养老鼠方案。也不知道他为什么没有搞死那只老鼠。这和他“买了黏鼠板”这个行为十分矛盾。但是这可能是很早之前的事情了。

“晚上，看着迪克在我那里跑来跑去，真的挺有意思的。这个时候，你就不会觉得这个屋子里太安静。扔一片面包给它，它就会马上跑过来。”

这是什么话啊。斯莱德没杀死老鼠就算了，还给老鼠取了这样的名字。我觉得斯莱德估计疯了。要么就是这只老鼠已经成精变成了他的女朋友。

“所以你以后也不打算杀死它吗？”

“你不怕鼠疫”之类的话我还是没有说出来。

“嗯。”斯莱德看了我一眼又看向前方。太阳快要落山了。斯莱德说，再晚一点，他要去吃点东西买一点东西回去喂迪克。

不是吧！

END

* * *

**咬烂塑料盒**

**TITANS**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

**31/1/2021**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了太久认真文，整点轻松的。哈哈。如果有空就翻译成英语。刚刚问老鼠怎么翻译，回答说“Rat”说这样专业，真的笑死了。我觉得迪基老鼠应该会挺可爱的？斯莱德可能也会对它很好？  
> 要不是上午看到提宝角色的事情真的让我反复自闭自闭反复，我也不会整这种轻松玩意。中午看了一堆batfam代餐，假装自己没看过泰坦。  
> 这篇文很短，希望你能喜欢。


	2. 娃娃机骗局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克抓娃娃失败。

**娃娃机骗局**   
**TITANS**   
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**   
**BY PICA**

* * *

  
斯莱德很久都没有见迪克一面，而今天迪克刚好有空出门来找他。当布鲁斯告诉他斯莱德要来了的时候，在屋子里穿着长袖长裤的迪克马上换上一身精神的制服，在布鲁斯的“外面冷啊”的苍白无力劝告下飞快跑了出去。  
  
“挺好看。”斯莱德赞扬他的新衣服。  
  
迪克把下巴扬得更高。  
  
斯莱德说，外面有开了新的商城要带他去。小孩子哪里坐得住，拿着布鲁斯手机，就跟着斯莱德跑出去了。  
  
他们逛了一下一楼，那些都不是迪克感兴趣的东西，当他们坐电梯的准备上去，迪克踩着电梯边缘的减速开关一跃而过，然后站在电梯上。  
  
迪克看着斯莱德说：“你看，电梯变慢了？”  
  
“这么神奇？”斯莱德走过去，果不其然电梯开始加速，然后离他远处的迪克大喊了一声“喂——我还么有感受完呢！”  
  
斯莱德在心里说：我称之为绝活。  
  
电梯转角有摆了好几个娃娃机，然后迪克停下来。斯莱德相信这是小孩的本性使然，况且迪克也没多大。但是上面娃娃的款式显然更吸引女孩，什么穿着公主服装的熊，粉色兔子，紫色精灵，棕色小熊，还有些宝可梦。  
  
“你要玩吗？”斯莱德问。  
  
“对。斯——累——德，能给我试试吗？”  
  
“好的。”斯莱德去买了十个游戏币，一次消耗两个游戏币。  
  
斯莱德帮他把游戏币投进去说：“好的，可以了。”  
  
迪克迫不及待得扑上去，斯莱德差点没笑出声。迪克操纵着那个抓钩，然后斯莱德盯着抓钩的方向来判断猜测迪克是要哪个。  
  
好吧，看来迪克也挺聪明的。显然不会自己给自己找麻烦。迪克想要抓的娃娃就是在最表面看起来最好抓的，一个紫色的精灵娃娃。迪克操纵的抓钩很完美地落到了娃娃的身上，张开，抓住——滑掉。  
  
“什么啊——”迪克大叹不好。  
  
然后抓钩从娃娃的身上滑掉了，没有抓住。  
  
斯莱德说：“没事，你可以再来一次。”  
  
塞进两个游戏币。机器又启动了。  
  
好吧。迪克又重新扑回操作台上。很显然他已经和那个紫色的娃娃杠上了。然而这一次，抓钩下落的位置还没有上一次完美。  
  
“不要着急。”  
  
迪克把头转向斯莱德。斯莱德摇摇头。  
  
“你来试试？”  
  
“不要了。”  
  
斯莱德拒绝道。  
  
“好吧。”迪克又把头扭回战场，迪克不认为自己能抓到，他看到那个抓钩嚷嚷着说：“这个爪子肯定有问题。”  
  
其实他说地没有错，斯莱德想。但是他是不会帮迪克玩这种东西的，他掂了掂手里所剩无几的游戏币。  
  
斯莱德看着迪克又试了三次还是失败了，安慰他说没有关系，让布鲁斯给你买去。少爷肯定不缺这么点东西，不过他也知道迪克不是想要那个抓的娃娃而是抓娃娃的过程。可惜他都失败了。迪克说：“那个爪子绝对有问题。”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”斯莱德实事求是地说。心里想着他的一些白痴朋友告诉他，他们从来不掏钱去买游戏币抓娃娃。而是抓着娃娃机把娃娃摇下来。他想了想还是告诉迪克可以这样做，然后迪克问他——现在这个娃娃机能不能摇。  
  
“很难。”  
  
斯莱德告诉他，但是迪克知道按照斯莱德的力气，别说摇下娃娃——算了还是别说了。  
  
“太可惜了！肯定没人抓到过！”  
  
斯莱德看到迪克又踩着电梯底下边缘一跃而上，跳过了那两个感应器或者说减速开关。电梯果不其然又运行缓慢了。  
  
斯莱德：绝活。  
  
他走上去，电梯又很快运行起来，他问迪克，谁教你的。  
  
“布鲁斯朋友家的小孩告诉我的。要来试试吗？！”  
  
“噢，不用了。”他根本都不担心迪克会摔。  
  
当他们又重新到一楼的时候，又看了别的娃娃机。  
  
迪克看着娃娃机里面的盒子。  
  
斯莱德说：“绝对没人抓得起来。”迪克赞同得点点头，“说这种东西可能就是骗钱的。”  
  
应该还是有人能抓到的吧。

End

* * *

娃娃机骗局  
TITANS  
Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson  
BY PICA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放飞自我第二篇ooc，写完这篇就不写了。ooc到我了


	3. 安毒（Amphetamine）

**安毒**   
**TITANS**   
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**   
**BY PICA**

**灵感来源：关键时刻新闻**

* * *

这个地方毒品泛滥到顶点，斯莱德很不幸被投入到惩戒所来监督上瘾之人解毒。对于如此，他也只是觉得好笑。精神病人是没法靠吃药治愈的，就像吸毒上瘾的人没法靠着这样的惩戒解毒。  
  
这里有很多人，但是斯莱德对他们不屑一顾。老人小孩吸毒无可厚非，成年之人就会让他更鄙夷。他将他们斥之为“靠药粉触发情感开关的畜生”。  
  
直到有一天他们这里送来了一个奇特的病人。  
  
一个男人带着手套，手里软软地瘫着一只漂亮的蛇。一只软趴趴的大蓝蛇。  
  
“它怎么了？”斯莱德问，他这儿可不是宠物医院。  
  
“它吸安毒吸多了。”那个男人上下颠了颠那条盘在他手上的蓝蛇。蓝蛇被颠得不高兴地吐了蛇信子，但是没有张开嘴，也没有太多反应。  
  
“什么？”斯莱德说。  
  
“这里的吸毒的人不是太多了吗？你看，连他们当地的动物都染上了毒瘾。”  
  
“拿走吧，我不帮你养。”这里的畜生已经够斯莱德折腾了。  
  
“你让他们来养。”男子看了里面一眼，斯莱德像看脑瘫一样看着他。  
  
这是他在这个世界上亲眼见到的这种颜色的蛇。斯莱德知道这种颜色的蛇是很少见的，更别提这么大一条蓝蛇，他凑过去看蓝蛇的身体，鳞片光线和阴影下错落起伏地闪烁着幽蓝的光，特别漂亮。这是他在这个世界上亲眼见到的这种颜色的蛇。  
  
“你居然敢抓，不怕有毒？”斯莱德后退了一步，蛇把头慢悠悠摆过来看他。  
  
“蟒蛇。没有毒。给当地人看过了。如果你要，就拿给你玩玩，不要我就卖给别人了。”那个男子举着蛇，那蛇也傻呆呆地看着斯莱德。似乎再看斯莱德要不要它。  
  
“给我吧。”斯莱德说，他把手伸出来。  
  
“我说没毒你真的信？”  
  
“它能把我怎么样。”斯莱德淡淡地说。  
  
蓝蛇没有过来，只是傻愣愣看着斯莱德。  
  
“它怕你。”那个男人把蓝蛇抓下来，蓝蛇也没有缠得太紧，就给他扒下来放到了斯莱德的手上。它绕着斯莱德的手腕把自己慢慢固定好，很精神恍惚。  
  
“它吸了真不少啊。”斯莱德说，他来了这个地方，也见过不少蛇，就没见过这么看起来不灵光的蛇。但是也没见过这种颜色的蛇。斯莱德伸出手摸摸了它脑袋，它也没什么反应，它时不时会抽搐一下，用力缠着斯莱德的手腕。然后又松开。  
  
它真的吸多了。  
  
“它毒瘾发作了怎么办？”  
  
“你自己看着办。把它丢给那些戒毒的人让他们去想办法。”  
  
瘾君子和瘾蛇确实是一个很不错的搭配，斯莱德想，于是他又想到了当地流传的毒蛇故事。  
  
他端详着蓝蛇的花纹细碎的花纹，想着这条蓝蛇以后可能就会失去这么美丽的鳞片了。如果它还要继续吸毒的话，况且他也没见过蛇吸毒是什么样子，也没见过蛇的戒断反应，试试看又会怎么样。  
  
于是斯莱德每天都带着那条蛇，那条蛇也尝尝懒洋洋地盘在他的手臂或背上。斯莱德从来不让它爬上自己的脖子。只要看到蛇长大嘴巴露出獠牙他就会把蓝蛇放到瘾君子里看它害人。  
  
那结果是怎么样，还是就如斯莱德想的那样，那里的瘾君子不知道怎么搞来了安毒喂蛇，这样下来人也没戒掉，蛇也没戒掉。  
  
瘾君子们经常开着蛇的玩笑，也给它取了名字。虽然大家都会因为不良反应失控，但是谁都没有想要伤害那条蓝蛇。蓝蛇也不怎么咬人。也不怕斯莱德了。虽然每次蓝蛇想要吸毒的时候斯莱德就会把它丢给别人，但是平常还是给它喂东西，热的时候把它拉到阴凉的地方。鳞片有时候被寄生虫啃出血了，斯莱德会给他端来装着药水的脸盆叫它滚进去泡着。  
  
然后久而久之大家都习惯了大蓝蛇，也不把它当外人。大家都相安无事。只有斯莱德在思考为什么这蓝蛇不管饿几天、还是被寄生虫咬、还是毒瘾犯了鳞片都这么天资独厚得漂亮。  
  
他躺在床上，蓝蛇躺在他旁边，窗外的太阳落到蓝蛇的鳞片上，光滑的鳞片反射着太阳光，蛇也不动。他盯着蓝蛇一会然后起身，蛇看了他一样没动，像死了一样。  
  
“瘾君子。”斯莱德想。  
  
End

* * *

**安毒**   
**TITANS**   
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**   
**BY PICA**   
**6/2/2021**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我怎么老写这种东西


	4. 蓝离散星

**蓝离散星**   
**TITANS**   
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**   
**BY PICA**

* * *

  
  
那一天的航天技术达到足以让你看到它们程度。是看到，而不是看清。你看到了不知道几台望远镜下拍摄的照片。里面有你几十年都没有看清楚的模糊淡蓝色，现在你可以很清晰地看到清晰的光辉，仅此而已。科学家给它们命名为“蓝离散星（Blue straggler stars，BSS）”，因为它们的表面温度更高，光度更高，且发蓝光。  
  
今天，你可以看到一张星系照片里，有不少蓝色和红色的恒星，顺带旁边还有一大堆像灰尘一样的白的，恒星，白矮星，陨石，什么都有可能。蓝色代表着核聚变。氘和氚，最轻的元素，在一定条件下，发生核聚变，产生一个中子，并释放能量，就发出了蓝色的光。红色呢？两个氢没法核聚变，只能不断燃烧，发出红外辐射。  
  
在一些年老的球状星团里，你就可以观测到一些亮度很高的蓝色年轻的行星。关于它的形成原因，你能想到的只有两种解释。  
  
最普遍的，是恒星相撞，而形成更大的恒星。两颗恒星合并后，产生更多的氢并释放能量，让它看起来像年轻的恒星。你看着那张无数红外与射电拍摄出来的照片，想象着两颗恒星碰撞大多数在印象只会走向爆炸、坍塌、毁灭，和原子弹爆炸带来的感觉差不多。也许，有些恒星相撞之后会活下来，融合，形成更大一个恒星，而继续存在于宇宙之中；有些却毁灭死去，走向了虚无。你希望把宇宙拉到纳米显微镜下仔细看，用世界上最强的光学显微镜，把这一切都研究清楚。不然为什么宇宙广阔的图景是黑暗，让你看不清里面究竟有什么。  
  
还有一种吸血的理论。其实这样说不准确，蓝离散星的形成一种你肯定听说过双星系统。他们共存，互相环绕形成被科学家命名的行星，违反着标准恒星演化理论。发出蓝光是因为两者之间存在物质传输。大质量的星体给小的传送未燃烧的物质，让小的星体像小孩长大一般质量增加，光度增加。你可以接受这个理论。因为他们之间是有距离的，并且彼此相互独立存在，也不乏交流的轨道。两颗恒星，一边生长，一边耗损，就如人类世界一般。  
  
你开始思考，到底要多久才能形成这样的星系；你在思考，这个宇宙中存在着多少这样没有被科学家研究清楚的行星系统。  
  
你看着望远镜拍下来的黑色背景的照片，想将自己置身在那附近一窥究竟。  
  
但是一想到你要离开地球几千万光年，你不由得畏惧胆战。  
  
光年，这个长度单位，寂静而可怕。  
  
你让时间流逝过的一秒，一些行星正在老去，就像你在马路公园里看到衰老之人，而看到，这是你唯一能靠你肉眼做到的事情。你让时间流逝过的一秒，一些行星正在生长，就像你在奶粉广告里看到的孩子。“孩子”，这是一个特别清脆的字眼，让你暂时想到生而容易忽略掉死亡。  
  
蓝离散星不证明着规则。你研究它们，它们却不看你，而你也不知道，这些行星究竟是正在生，还是正在死。你凝视着那张有不少颗蓝离散星的星系，记不住它们存在的位置。到了最后你的印象只剩下那紫，蓝，红，黄，白。剩下就是永恒的黑暗。  
  
科学家如饥似渴架设望远镜，美国哈勃望远镜，欧洲盖亚望远镜，等等。无数的数据、公式、模型、模拟图、热量图，你还是没办法搞清楚它们。  
  
你想着有一天，能彻底弄明白蓝离散星的形成原理。  
  
但是你知道，这是你有生之年都完成不了的梦。  
  
你爱蓝离散星的无常，但是它们不会爱。  
  
End  


* * *

**蓝离散星**   
**TITANS**   
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**   
**BY PICA**   
**19/2/2021**


	5. 我即深淵

**我即深淵**

**TITANS**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

* * *

↓

■我問你下墜的感覺■你說不上來■電梯里的綠火■走廊里的水井房□ 天上為什么沒有流下來的血■嗯■我是你的■這是我的皮膚我的舌頭□ 水是有導電性的■雙眼里的血絲■休息就可以消去

■你叫我回憶那個感覺■觸電□活著■是假的■他說他有一次差點就死了但是膠鞋救了他■他問我有沒有被電過■他問全世界有沒有人被電過■似乎在尋找同情他的人□我同情他■我告訴他■是我

■Don’t move.

■我看到你的眼睛所以我相信你不會殺我如果我掉進海里你會把我撈上來而不要讓人們在浸水的枯樹枝下發現我泡發的尸體嗎■有人說溺水的男女最后浮上來的面部朝向是不一樣的這是為什么我也一直沒有去查過所以這是真的還是假的■

■安全電流十毫安■通電時間越長危害越大我看到過插座碰撞爆出的金屬火光橙色黃色金色在積灰的插座孔里恍如煙花閃爍我下意識地把手往后縮其實這根本都不會把我電到但是如果我不縮回手的話我就不再是我我就是沒有反應的植物人我就沒有感知你不會喜歡這樣的我你也救不回我■這個世界開始變得無聊像我小時候上課給老師交作業寫的詩老師看不懂我也看不懂班里的所有小孩也看不懂■

■我咳嗽■發怒□ 是你叫我不要老說這些話的■你說你聽膩了■你向我走來我以為你要來揍我□水聲■哽噎■消失■我重重地放下水瓶□ 觸電的人是我不是你■問■有沒有人被電過？■我沒有回答

■撕扯■疼■痛■無聲■熱氣□ 啊□ 啊□ 哈——□ 瘋子神經病□ 紅肉塊在碰撞

■別走■要你□ 不要停止撞擊□ 任務要完不成了■還有很多汁■真不是人類的■不是人能吃小鳥嗎■掉了□滾■膝蓋■跪不下來了■抽筋□做愛□做夢□恐怖□發出聲音

⌒

■你的刀掉在地上■你的領地里■蜂蜜是金黃的■凝結在皮膚表面■真燙 □放下■你忘了嗎■準備磨刀了■

■錯了■嗒□ 嗒□ 嗒嗒□ 他的腦漿就會像豆腐一樣流出來■拿個盤子接著■太多了■沒人吃得下

■到我的面前來■你命令道□ 我憑什么要聽你的■你做的事情讓人想吐■作嘔

■我的心跳聲清晰■害怕讓他聽見□ 愛與和平是消弭的海市蜃樓

■我和你都看到了那片海■反光讓你幾乎看不清藍色■你在岸邊□ 我在船上□ 靠岸□ 你說別去下面全是五彩斑斕的水蛇□ 你說它們有毒

■船碾壓過海灘把那些美麗的有毒的水蛇碾壓地細碎■骨骼破碎腸子內臟模糊到什么都分不清■你說了■有毒■我的手臂就被咬了一口■毒性致命■你有解藥嗎？

■我在死亡里呼吸■你快來吻我■一只手端起那充滿血液的臉■一只手擦著不斷滴落的鮮血■我們的鼻子里全是我血液的味道■我的眼睛里鮮活的深藍色正在消亡成工業革命排放的廢氣■你的衣服難以幸免地粘上了那些黏糊糊的物質■你湊近我的臉■側著■傾聽我■傾聽這個世界■我在午夜凌晨出現■我們在黃昏黎明之間見面■我如此緊張■我的養父握緊拳頭■用著堅硬的語氣重復著他的命令■

■離開

■他的憤怒越來越大，像黑暗中突然亮起的路燈

♭

■寒冷的秋夜里我在家里聽到一次敲窗聲■敲擊聲足夠吸引我的注意抬頭的時候■空無一人■過幾天后布魯德海文有人死亡■

■好吧那沒什么

■我又一次聽見敲聲■我還是沒看到他

■他還是它？

■我沒見過他■沒法形容他■有些人說他們遇到過這樣的事情■敲擊之后就有人死去登上新聞報刊■有幾個人說見過他

■寬闊的肩膀■寬大的身材■不要直視他的眼睛■許多男性的身材相形見絀■

■小時候我相信這也許是怪科學家里的超自然現象□哦□ 但是我現在已經不相信了 ■我問你他是誰■你不愿意提他的名字■似乎他就是一個不可以說的空白

■你說■我16歲的時候遇到過這樣的情況■我在路上看到一個喝醉的人跌跌撞撞地在大街上走著■看到我就不再走動■他凝視著我■仿佛我就是深淵■他停住■七到八秒鐘■突然摔倒在地上■我沒有靠近只是因為是他喝醉了■第二天這個男人死亡的事情被刊登到報紙上■攝像頭沒有拍到你■黑白的他和地面就像你積灰的窗戶■我的窗戶在那天被發現損壞■

■那和我現在又有什么關系呢■每天都有人死去■每天的夜晚都因為如此糟糕令人緊張■這不能靠沉默解決■我不能忍受無法解釋的事情■你不能把這種東西弄得像都市異聞

■這和你又有什么關系呢？

■我想知道為什么

■你為什么這么緊張■你已經足夠大了

■接著我們一起聽到了那個敲門聲

■你看著我■說■又要有人死去了

■媽的

■我試圖讓自己的聲音充滿信心

■所以我沒法給你解釋■你明白了嗎

■所以你也不知道■我如此不安啊

■我開始顫抖

⇊

■你說■這些東西都與我無關■還記得觸電的感覺嗎■

■我說記得■那天我就被那么電了一下■那種感覺就像掉進深淵■我還告訴了你■你說真有詩意想不想再試一下？

■我說那是一種不斷下降的感覺■你掉進了一個黑暗的世界而所有你能看得見的東西在唰唰上升跟你一點關系都沒有而你不斷下墜下墜下墜下墜下墜到一個你根本都不知道的地方去了

■你害怕嗎■你問我

■我說我害怕因為那個世界一點顏色的都沒有只有黑或白而且安靜安靜得讓人害怕讓人無助但是我會覺得很安全因為你不在那里這就是為什么我會有這種掉進深淵的感覺那一整個過程沒有護盾沒有防護只有你不斷下落下落下落像天使翅膀上掉在清澈湖水里的羽毛沉浸水中沉浸淤泥里把水面當成玻璃仰望著天空仰望著大地上的一切而我就在最下面最遙不可及的地方

■這個感覺聽起來挺美好□ 但是在那里□ 你就會變得像被打包好的垃圾■被人丟進火里■

■孤島

■天堂

■深淵

■世界

■□

* * *

**我即深淵**

**TITANS**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

**28/2/2021**


End file.
